Spirit of Fire
by JustineElla2
Summary: Not a full year has past since Jack became a Pitch Black is showing signs of All the Guardians need help from someone New. And that someone is...Me. (CHAPTER 3 IS UP! THE ENTIRE CHAPTER! READ IT PLEASE!)
1. Prologue

_**A.N. First ROTG story! All I can say is please review! and I own nothing but my o.c.s. ENJOY!(Also feel free to check out my other stories too! thanks!)**_

**_Prologue_**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_._**

_**One of the first things I remember is heat, like I was on fire.**_

I can't really remember anything before that, so it wasn't like I couldn't hate it. At that time there was nothing to hate. At least nothing I could remember.

I forced my eyes open and found myself lying face down on the ground of, what was in fact, A burning building. After a second of slight panic, I realized something- the fire wasn't hurting me. No burns, no painful heat, it was... comforting. I was enjoying the flames company, which, though strange, kind of reassured me, as if the flames were telling me 'You are not alone.'

I slowly sat up and looked around, past the flames and actually for the first time I could remember, looked at my surroundings.

It looked like a small home, but old, very old. I part of me felt worry, for I was still inside the building. I quickly jumped to my feet and looked around, searching to see if there were others within the home. I took my first steps and tripped, falling to my knees. I raised my head slowly and turned my head around when something shone in my eyes. I blinked and squinted against the light, wishing for the flames to die down a little. And they, by some miracle, did just that. I stared at the flames for a second, confused and slightly uneasy, but then I turned my eyes back to the shiny objects that had caught my attention. My breath caught in my throat.

There, on the ground, were two,pure golden three pronged knifes. After a second of admiring them, something told me to take them. As I crawled over to them, the fire seemed to part for me, as if also wanting me to take the weapons. The second my hands wrapped around the handles, I shuddered as a warm, comforting, feeling surged through me. Like holding these deadly weapons suddenly made this, the fire parting, the building itself, feel so... right.

Now with the knife's in my hands I slowly stood expecting to fall once again. But I didn't. As I took my first steps, I tightly gripped the handles of my new-found weapons, just wishing I knew what they were calle-

_Sais_

I gasped as the word rushed through my mind. I looked back down at the 'Sais' and nodded. It suited my new weapons, it, once again, felt right. I soon found myself at the door, which was, I hope, the exit. I looked back behind me, at the flames, and at the only place I ever knew. Even if it was for only such a short time. After a second, I turned and took a deep breath. I put both of my Sais in my left hand and put my hand on the doorknob and, squeezing my eyes firmly shut while I took a deep breath, I turned the handle and pushed the door open.

A cold breeze flew in and I already began to miss the comforting heat of my flames. But, gathering all my strength I took my first step outside of the burning building and opened my eyes.

I gasped at the white...stuff that covered the trees, and the ground not surrounding the house. I slowly walked towards the nearest pile of the white substance and slowly stretched my hand towards it. The second my fingers connected with the cold pile, it seemed to freeze me in my place. It was so... different from the warm, inviting flames. Not like it was painful, though, just... different. My Sais seemed to make up for the missing heat, for the second my hand connected with the pile, they seemed to fill up with heat that almost rivaled the fire. After a few seconds of comparing the degrees of fire and ice, I pulled my hand out of the pile and stood looking around me to see if anyone else was there.

Not a soul was in sight. I begin to walked towards the trees searching for a living person, leaving the burning home alone. After a short period of wandering, I began to head voices, however they sounded... odd. As if they were farther away, yet I could hear them perfectly clear. After several minutes of walking, several men burst out of the bush's, heading towards the burning building and startling me so much I fell backwards out of fright.

"OVER HERE! THE GENERALS HOME!" One of the men cried. The others followed quickly carrying buckets of the cold substance, One of the last men stopped and looked behind him as i stood up. I Waved and opened my mouth to say something, however he beat me to it. "EDWARD!" he yelled. "QUICKLY, GET MORE SNOW! WE NEED TO STOP THIS FIRE BEFORE IT HEADS TOWARDS THE VILLAGE!" I turned behind me in time to see a boy with short brown hair and eyes carrying empty buckets "YES, FATHER!" the boy shouted, getting on his hands to gather up the white piles. I walked over to him. "Excuse me." I asked, hearing my voice for the first time. "Is that white stuff called 'Snow'? " I asked, however the boy, or 'Edward' as his father called, didn't seem to answer me. After filling his bucket's, he shot up and raced towards the building, where the panicked shoutings of men could be heard.

After a few seconds, I shrugged and head towards the way they had come, towards the 'village.'

Several minutes later, I arrived towards the small town, where there were several anxious looking women, children, elders and a few men with, long sharp knifes at their sides. I gripped my Sai's tightly in my hand as I walked towards a small group of women by the fire. They were speaking in quiet and sad sounding tones.

"Heard no one would get out of the fire alive." One of them muttered staring, dully at the fire. " What a waste... she would had been a great and wise lady had she survived." One of the elders sitting close to the fire nodded, his eyes looking sightlessly at the fire. I realized he was blind. " Aye... Poor child has lost everything... including her life... such a waste." I looked back at the women and the man, confused at to what was going on. "Pardon me," I asked stretching my hand towards one of the older lady's shoulder. "But may I ask, what is going o-" My question was cut off as the woman stood up and turned around to face me. I smiled up at her and opened my mouth to ask again, when... when she walked through me. The action of that sent a feeling of pure loneliness throughout my whole being. I gasped and turned to stare at the woman, horror growing inside of my soul.

Am... am I a... Ghost? I thought, slowly beginning to back out of the village between two homes. I turned and took one step, when a feeling of great warmth raced through me. The second I took my first step to start running, everything seemed to become a blur around me. I tried to stop and look around, wondering what was going on, but I found, to my terror, I couldn't. After a few seconds I finally managed to stop in front of a small pond, I turned around to see if the village was still behind me and... saw only trees. Only a cloud of smoke told me where the home use to be... but it was now miles, and miles away. I turned back towards the pond and stared at the ground, confused and scared of all that had happened. After a few minutes I dropped my Sai's to the ground and fell to my knees clutching the grass as I began to sob quietly. My hair fell into my face and I brushed it away. My head shot up at one thought rushed through me. If I could see myself, then... perhaps I was not a ghost after all. I took a shaky breath and crawled towards the pond. When I reached the edge, I took a deep breath and, preparing myself for the worst, looked at the surface-

-only to leap back with a startled scream. I panted, my hand over my over-beating heart, as I re-caught my breath. After a few second I slowly moved towards the pond and fearfully looked down.

From what I could tell under the moonlight, I had orange-gold hair that was as short (if not shorter) as Edwards and yellow eyes, in a color that almost matched the flames. That was very odd but did not worry me in the least. I was also wearing clothes, similar to Edwards, however, while my trousers were just like his, my shirt was different, instead of light brown, mine was white with short sleeves and a small black cloak. My skin was also different from the others in the village - instead of their light white skin, my skin was a very light copper color, as if the fire had burned my entire figure, however it made me look good instead of horribly disfigured. But that did not worry me either.

What did worry me was the fact that instead of my ears on either side of my head, there was two feline triangle shaped red ears. I slowly reached up towards them and the second I touched them, it-no 'they' twitched. Like...like a felines. I closed my eyes, trying to keep myself from fainting. I slowly abandoned my ... ears, to my lower back, to see if my suspicions were correct. When my hand reached the end of my spine, I felt... It. If I truly had cat ears, they I guess it was only natural for me to have a... a... cat... t-t-**tail.** Yes, I had a t-t-t-tail. I couldn't even look at it, I was so terrified. I slowly removed my hands from..._it_... and grabbed my Sais, clutching them as I crossed them over my chest.

"Who-wha-... What am I? Who am I?" I whispered, struggling not to burst into tears again. I raised my head up to look towards at the stars and the full moon, as if they could give me any answers to the millions of questions I had. I closed my eyes and clutched my teeth together to try and keep from bursting into sobs. "Who am I?" I asked, no, pleaded. "Please. Just tell me."

As I sat there, I soon felt a cold feeling around me, not uncomfortable, but different and odd. I looked up and gasped. Was it just me or did the moon suddenly become bigger and brighter? I stared in amazement, and suddenly... i wasn't so scared anymore. I finally felt safe. I sighed and I smiled in relief. Then I Heard something. It was like a million voices in one soft voice in my mind. It only said seven words before it disappeared.

_Kayta*_

_Spirit of Fire_

_Apprenticed to Bastet_

I blinked as watched as the moon slowly died down from it's brightness, before I stood up. Kayta. It was my name. I could feel it in my heart that this was true. And I guess the rest of what the 'moon' said was who and what I was. But, I guess that means I need to find this 'Bastet'. I held my Sais in my hand and, taking one last look at the moon, I muttered my farewell.

"Thank You."

Then I turned my back and headed into the forest.

That was the last I heard from the moon.

Or, who I later learned, The _Man in the Moon._

And that was a very, Very long time ago.

**_A.N. Please review. I hope to get at least four review before the next chapter. Thank you for reading!_**

**_*Kayta is a name I made up. It is not pronounced Kay-ta But it is pronounced Kai-ta._**


	2. North, uh, we have a problem

**_A.N. Thanks for all who reviewed and or read my story. Even though I will be going back to school soon I hope to continue updating, but bear with me, ok guys? Anyway please feel free to leave a review, that definitely keeps me in the mood to write. Also this chapter introduces a new O.c.. -JE2_**

**_(This will be Part 1, until i am done with part 2. Then i'm going to make the chapters into one big part. Ok?)_**

**_This author has no claim over RotG whatso-ever._**

**Chapter 1: North, we have a Problem. Part 1**

**600 years later**

**Burgess, Pennsylvania**

Quietness filled the air of the small Pennsylvania town. Every child was fast asleep, the children never noticing the golden streams entering their bedrooms. The golden flouted down towards the childrens heads. Images Of snow fights, Hopes for the upcoming Christmas and other precious things these young boys and girls cherished. After a while, the strands of light gathered up and left the small town, passing over a nearby pond. Just as the last stands of sand disappeared into the starry sky to deliver more dreams a small, fist sized solid object fell at the base of the frozen lake. However, unlike the sand it had been concealed in, it wasn`t golden...

The Next Morning.

"JAMIE BENNETT! DON'T FORGET YOUR SCARF AND HAT!"

"Ok, Mom!"

A young boy with brown hair and eyes, raced back from the doorway inside a small house, to his room where he grabbed the said clothing items. "Gotta hurry, gotta hurry. I Gotta HURRY." He muttered as he raced back out the door. "Is he here yet?" He asked breathlessly to a tall brunette that was sitting on a tree swing, swinging her legs, when he stepped outside. Pippa shook her head. "Not yet, Jamie. Remember he said he would be here about noon."

Jamie frowned. "But it IS noon, Pippa! PAST noon! He should have been here a long time ago." He started pacing as his friend watched him blankly. "Maybe he got lost? No, no he couldn't have gotten lost. He's a Guardian, for goodness sake. Maybe he pulled a prank and got in trouble. No, thats not it-" As Jamie continued to pace and rant, he and Pippa never saw the two snowballs with light blue arora around them, heading in there direction.

Pfft!Pfft! "HEY!" Both of the children cried as they were assaulted from behind, looking around for the culprit. Jamie suddenly smiled. "Jack?" He called, walking to his gate before opening it with his friend close behind. "Jack Frost?" He called again. "Hey Jamie, think fast!" Just as Jamie turned around to the source of the voice, a snowball to his face caused him to fall backwards. Pippa burst into laughter. "Hahaha, Oh, Jamie you should have seen your face!" Jamie sat up and wiped his face of the frozen ice. "Oh, Hahaha. Very funny." Then he frowned. "Wait, why did you throw that? I wasn't doing anything." Pippa shook her head, still smiling. "Who said I threw it?" She stepped aside to reveal a tall teenager with strange white hair, a blue hoodie and brown pants, forming another snowball in his hands. "Hey, Jamie. How've you been?" Jamie stared at him for a second before smiling and leaping to his feet to hug the teen. "JACK! Gosh, it's been for EVER since last time!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Jamie, that was only ten months ago- I don't think that counts as forever." Pippa watched them smiling before she turned and started walking away, calling over her shoulder. "I'll meet you guys at the park!" Jamie turned and nodded. "Okay! So, Jack? How was Summer for you?" Jack frowned. "Terrible." Jamie frowned. "What? Why was it-... Ohhhhh." Jamie's eyes widen in realization. "Oh, yeah. 'Cause your Jack Frost and...Yeah.." Jack smiled and started walking towards the direction of the park. "Yeah, it's alright though. I spent my summer in the south pole." He swung his staff over his shoulder and smiled at Jamie as they headed towards the park. "Now, you tell me about your summer..."

* * *

"So will Soph' be ok?" Jack asked in concern when they made it to the park. Jamie nodded. "Yeah, it was only a mild cause of pneumonia, but the doctors want her to stay indoors for a few days." Jack still looked concerned. "But she will be okay, right? I mean, she's only three." Jamie nodded, then he ran up ahead to catch up with his friends, who were engaged in a snowball battle. Jack smiled and ran towards them already forming and throwing snowballs in every direction. The other quickly ganged up on Jack and they were winning threw another snowball at Pippa, when she ducked. And it smacked into someone else head.

The person glanced up from a dark brown book and stared around, the tall woman next to them glancing at the figure before turning back at her book, a worried look in her eyes. Jack frowned. 'Weird. Must be a new kid.' Pippa turned around and looked worried for the kid. "SORRY, CLEM!" 'Clem' jerked her head towards Pippa, and her jacket hood fell back. Jack suddenly got a good look at her face.

She was younger than Jack expected, eight to ten years of age, with pale skin and short, straight brown hair and calm brown eyes . However, any other time she might have looked pretty and full of life. Now was not such a time. She looked... nervous. Like she was expecting something bad to happen. Jack frowned. A normal ten year old kid shouldn't have to look like that.

Pippa waved, a smile on her face. "Hey Clem! Do you want to join us?" She called. Clem looked more nervous and turned to the tall woman beside her. The lady smiled and nodded towards the group. Clem placed her book down on the bench before slowly walking over. Pippa grabbed her hand and practically dragged the girl towards the rest of the group. "Do you want to play snowball tag?" The brunette asked. Clem stared at the ground before slowly raised her head and nodded to the brunette. Pippa smiled wider. "Okay, Calub." She turned to one of the twins "Your 'it'" Everybody ran in a different directions, leaving both of the twins standing there in confusion. They both turned to each other.

"She pointed at you... but I'm Calub."

"So does that mean i'm it?"

"I don't know!"

Jack watched the other kid, Clem, carefully. He turned to Jamie. "Who's that?" he asked, pointing at the black haired girl with his staff. Jamie followed his staffs direction, before frowning. "Thats Clementine. Shes the school librarian niece." He nodded to the tall lady that had sat by Clementine. She was now watching her niece with a beaming smile on her face. "She just moved here." He frowned. "She doesn't talk. Kinda like The Sandman." Jamie smiled and pointed to his friends. "Can I go now?" Jack laughed and nodded. "Sure, I'll talk to you later." He watched as his young friend raced to join his buddies, who were engaged in a snowball fight. He turned and started walking away a smile on his face. He would see Jamie later, He was sure of that. But now he had other things to do.

He strolled along the sidewalk of the park, frost appearing underneath his shoeless feet. He swung his staff around his fingertips, before laying it on his shoulders. This action caused more snow to fall, slowly coating the ground with fresh flakes of ice. He started heading towards the woods, soon arriving to his pond. He sighed feeling at home. He began walking along the edge of the pond, eyes closed, enjoying the quietness. Then he suddenly tripped, landing face first in his own snow he had just created. Jack slowly pushed himself up, sputtering the the snow out of his nose and mouth. He used his staff to pull himself to his feet, wiping the last of the snow off his face in annoyance. He turned around to see what he had tripped on and frowned in confusion.

What had tripped him was a small, onyx black gem about the size of his fist. He suddenly felt amazingly nervous just by looking at it. He slowly lifted his staff and poked at the gem. Suddenly, the second his staff tapped the gem, he felt cold. HE, Jack FROST, felt COLD. That had to be against nature in every way. He dropped his staff and picked up the gem, ignoring the shiver that ran threw his body.

He felt the onyx gem in his hand, turning it to see it in every possible angle. In all his three hundred years as Jack Frost, He had never seen anything like this. He rubbed his thumb on the surface of the stone and pulled his hand away to see if anything wore off from the stone. What he saw made his heart stop.

"Oh No." He breathed, staring at the stone and at the black mark that had got on his thumb when he had rubbed the gem. Nightmare sand. This gem was made of Nightmare sand.

Suddenly, He found the urge to head to up North. Now.

**_A.N. When I am done with the rest of the chapter, i'm makeng it into One BIG part._**


	3. New Guardian?

**_DONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNE._**

**_THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! PLEASE ENJOY IT!_**

**_AND PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_This author has no claim over RotG whatsoever_**

**_Chapter 1: North, we have a Problem._**

**_600 years later_**

**_Burgess, Pennsylvania_**

Quietness filled the air of the small Pennsylvania town. Every child was fast asleep, the children never noticing the golden streams entering their bedrooms. The golden flouted down towards the childrens heads. Images Of snow fights, Hopes for the upcoming Christmas and other precious things these young boys and girls cherished. After a while, the strands of light gathered up and left the small town, passing over a nearby pond. Just as the last stands of sand disappeared into the starry sky to deliver more dreams a small, fist sized solid object fell at the base of the frozen lake. However, unlike the sand it had been concealed in, it wasn`t golden...

The Next Morning

."JAMIE BENNETT! DON'T FORGET YOUR SCARF AND HAT!"

"Ok, Mom!"

A young boy with brown hair and eyes, raced back from the doorway inside a small house, to his room where he grabbed the said clothing items. "Gotta hurry, gotta hurry. I Gotta HURRY." He muttered as he raced back out the door. "Is he here yet?" He asked breathlessly to a tall brunette that was sitting on a tree swing, swinging her legs, when he stepped outside. Pippa shook her head. "Not yet, Jamie. Remember he said he would be here about noon."

Jamie frowned. "But it IS noon, Pippa! PAST noon! He should have been here a long time ago." He started pacing as his friend watched him blankly. "Maybe he got lost? No, no he couldn't have gotten lost. He's a Guardian, for goodness sake. Maybe he pulled a prank and got in trouble. No, thats not it-" As Jamie continued to pace and rant, he and Pippa never saw the two snowballs with light blue aroura around them, heading in there direction.

Pfft!Pfft! "HEY!" Both of the children cried as they were assaulted from behind, looking around for the culprit. Jamie suddenly smiled. "Jack?" He called, walking to his gate before opening it with his friend close behind. "Jack Frost?" He called again. "Hey Jamie, think fast!" Just as Jamie turned around to the source of the voice, a snowball to his face caused him to fall backwards. Pippa burst into laughter. "Hahaha, Oh, Jamie you should have seen your face!" Jamie sat up and wiped his face of the frozen ice. "Oh, Hahaha. Very funny." Then he frowned. "Wait, why did you throw that? I wasn't doing anything." Pippa shook her head, still smiling. "Who said I threw it?" She stepped aside to reveal a tall teenager with strange white hair, a blue hoodie and brown pants, forming another snowball in his hands. "Hey, Jamie. How've you been?" Jamie stared at him for a second before smiling and leaping to his feet to hug the teen. "JACK! Gosh, it's been for EVER since last time!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Jamie, that was only ten months ago- I don't think that counts as forever." Pippa watched them smiling before she turned and started walking away, calling over her shoulder. "I'll meet you guys at the park!" Jamie turned and nodded. "Okay! So, Jack? How was Summer for you?" Jack frowned. "Terrible." Jamie frowned. "What? Why was it-... Ohhhhh." Jamie's eyes widen in realization. "Oh, yeah. 'Cause your Jack Frost and...Yeah.." Jack smiled and started walking towards the direction of the park. "Yeah, it's alright though. I spent my summer in the south pole." He swung his staff over his shoulder and smiled at Jamie as they headed towards the park. "Now, you tell me about your summer..."

...

"So will Soph' be ok?" Jack asked in concern when they made it to the park. Jamie nodded. "Yeah, it was only a mild cause of pneumonia, but the doctors want her to stay indoors for a few days." Jack still looked concerned. "But she will be okay, right? I mean, she's only three." Jamie nodded, then he ran up ahead to catch up with his friends, who were engaged in a snowball battle. Jack smiled and ran towards them already forming and throwing snowballs in every direction. The other quickly ganged up on Jack and they were winning threw another snowball at Pippa, when she ducked. And it smacked into someone else head.

The person glanced up from a dark brown book and stared around, the tall woman next to them glancing at the figure before turning back at her book, a worried look in her eyes. Jack frowned. 'Weird. Must be a new kid.' Pippa turned around and looked worried for the kid. "SORRY, CLEM!" 'Clem' jerked her head towards Pippa, and her jacket hood fell back. Jack suddenly got a good look at her face.

She was younger than Jack expected, eight to ten years of age, with pale skin and short, straight brown hair and calm brown eyes . However, any other time she might have looked pretty and full of life. Now was not such a time. She looked... nervous. Like she was expecting something bad to happen. Jack frowned. A normal ten year old kid shouldn't have to look like that.

Pippa waved, a smile on her face. "Hey Clem! Do you want to join us?" She called. Clem looked more nervous and turned to the tall woman beside her. The lady smiled and nodded towards the group. Clem placed her book down on the bench before slowly walking over. Pippa grabbed her hand and practically dragged the girl towards the rest of the group. "Do you want to play snowball tag?" The brunette asked. Clem stared at the ground before slowly raised her head and nodded to the brunette. Pippa smiled wider. "Okay, Calub." She turned to one of the twins "Your 'it'" Everybody ran in a different directions, leaving both of the twins standing there in confusion. They both turned to each other.

"She pointed at you... but I'm Calub."

"So does that mean i'm it?"

"I don't know!"

Jack watched the other kid, Clem, carefully. He turned to Jamie. "Who's that?" he asked, pointing at the brown haired girl with his staff. Jamie followed his staffs direction, before frowning. "Thats Clementine. Shes the school librarian niece." He nodded to the tall lady that had sat by Clementine. She was now watching her niece with a beaming smile on her face. "She just moved here." He frowned. "She doesn't talk. Kinda like The Sandman." Jamie smiled and pointed to his friends. "Can I go now?" Jack laughed and nodded. "Sure, I'll talk to you later." He watched as his young friend raced to join his buddies, who were engaged in a snowball fight. He turned and started walking away a smile on his face. He would see Jamie later, He was sure of that. But now he had other things to do.

He strolled along the sidewalk of the park, frost appearing underneath his shoeless feet. He swung his staff around his fingertips, before laying it on his shoulders. This action caused more snow to fall, slowly coating the ground with fresh flakes of ice. He started heading towards the woods, soon arriving to his pond. He sighed feeling at home. He began walking along the edge of the pond, eyes closed, enjoying the quietness. Then he suddenly tripped, landing face first in his own snow he had just created. Jack slowly pushed himself up, sputtering the the snow out of his nose and mouth. He used his staff to pull himself to his feet, wiping the last of the snow off his face in annoyance. He turned around to see what he had tripped on and frowned in confusion.

What had tripped him was a small, onyx black gem about the size of his fist. He suddenly felt amazingly nervous just by looking at it. He slowly lifted his staff and poked at the gem. Suddenly, the second his staff tapped the gem, he felt cold. HE, Jack FROST, felt COLD. That had to be against nature in every way. He dropped his staff and picked up the gem, ignoring the shiver that ran threw his body.

He felt the onyx gem in his hand, turning it to see it in every possible angle. In all his three hundred years as Jack Frost, He had never seen anything like this. He rubbed his thumb on the surface of the stone and pulled his hand away to see if anything wore off from the stone. What he saw made his heart stop.

"Oh No." He breathed, staring at the stone and at the black mark that had got on his thumb when he had rubbed the gem. Nightmare sand. This gem was made of Nightmare sand.

Suddenly, He found the urge to head to up North. Now.

...

..

Wind blew past him as Jack flew towards the North Pole, faster than he had ever even tried to fly before. Then again, he never had a reason to fly this fast before. Soon, the home of his fellow guardian came into view. He clutched the Nightmare Gem in his hand, glad he had formed ice around the black stone so he wouldn't have to touch it directly. He didn't want to be near the thing, Period. But North needed to see this in order to confirm his fear of what this could mean.

He soon landed on the take-off platform for the sleigh and begin racing through the icy tunnels, He couldn't risk flying because of the size of the tunnel. After several minutes of running, he finally made it to the door, stopping a minute to catch his breath. He placed the ice container into his hoodie pocket. He then turned the doorknob and opened the door-

- only to reveal utter chaos. Thats when Jack remembered that it was only a week from Christmas. Yeti were running around, Testing toys while yelling at one another or at the elves that were running around in confusion. Jack stood there by the door, in shock that this place was so busy. He smiled mischievously as he thought of the pranks he could pull at this time, in the midst of the busy workshop. He shook his head. 'Later.' He thought. ' Right now i have a Santa to talk to.' He avoided the shouting yetis and made his way to the elevator, before getting inside and going up a level unnoticed. When he got the the right floor he sprinted out of the elevator, running into one of the yetis. "SORRY!" He said over his shoulder to the yeti. A second later he felt his feet leave the ground as the said yeti lifted him up by his hood, before turning him around so they meet face to face.

It took Jack a second, but he soon recognized this particular yeti. "Phil!" He said, spreading his arms as if to hug him. "Wow, it has been forever! Hey did you lose weight? Man, you seriously look like you have lost weight! " He said smiling. Phil just looked at him irritatedly, with a look that could be translated as 'Oh, You AGAIN?!' "Blargha arghbal Wahga barghbal wardleba*?!" Jack frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "I am here on Guardian business, so if you could just take me to Nort-" "WAGAHA!" Phil barked at him before shaking his head. Jack frowned wondering why he was acting like this... then he remembered. "Hey, if this is about what happened to that easy bake microwave in the 90's... in my defence, I didn't know it would blow up like that." Phil rolled his eyes before turning to a dark grey yeti who was painting some trucks. "Blagh Arga walla bawar barbal?" The other yeti nodded, before walking towards his Bosses office.

Phil then turned, taking Jack with him, to the meeting area, before dumping him on one of the chairs. Jack glared up at him. "What? Am I to good for the couch or something?" Phil Glared back at him before making the 'I'm watching you' signal to Jack. Jack sighed, wishing North to come out soon to hear his news.

Inside Norths private workshop, several small, pointy hat wearing beings known as elves were crowding around the cooking plater, stuffing their faces, while a large man sat at a desk building an ice landscape. "I Still vait for Cookies!" He called to them over his shoulder in a loud russian voice, causing the elves to freeze, then try to place the chewed cookies back on the platter. The large man was placing the finishing touches on a small, ice airplane When he was done with his icy creation he spun the propeller with his finger, and a small engine like sound came from it as the propeller begin to move on its own. He grabbed a cookie and took a bite, watching as the small icy plane begin to move forward on it's wheels. As it neared the end of the small miniature runway it begin to lift itself into the air, the elves watching in awe. North smiled in joy at his success, as the plane flew right in front of the doorway. "BARGAWAHA!" A yeti shouted when the door opened, slamming into the ice plane and shattering it into a million pieces. North cried out in shock, the dark grey yeti at the door yelping along side him. North stopped after a second to glare at the yeti. The yeti meet his gaze before extending his hand to the open door and knocked on the wood. North jumped from his chair, throwing his hands in the air. "YOU KNOCK BEFORE, NOT AFTER, CARL!" He shouted in his thick russian accent. The yeti, or Carl, looked apologetic, but pointed over his shoulder. "Wanga barlgh Wranlgh." He said to the russian man. North lowered his hands and smiled. "Jack is Here? Vhy do you not say so before?" He asked as he rushed past the yeti, in search for the boy.

He found the winter spirit in a wood chair, shrinking away from Phil, as the yeti yelled at him about all the 'Accidents' that had occurred whenever he had visited the workshop. North stopped to listen to some of the 'accidents'. He had to admit they were all both impressive and humorous. And they were also the main reason how Jack Frost had held his Naughty record for so long.

Jack spotted North and jumped out of his seat racing around the, Now shouting, Yeti. "North!" Jack cried racing around North to hide from Phil. "Help! I was being held captive by a bickering old Fuzzy bear!" He clutched Norths arm as if to hold himself up. A look of mock fear crossed over his face. "It was a Nightmare." He whispered. North Laughed and turned around, startling the teenage spirit with a hug. "Jack! Iz been a long time, No?" North pulled the boy away and studied him criritaly. "You have grown no taller! Ve vill talk to Medic 'bout that." Jack opened his mouth to tell North he was going to get no taller, For he was immortal, but decided there was really no point- North would forget once Jack told him what he had found. "Vhat brings you to the Pole?" North asked smiling. "Ve have not seen you for nearly eight months! Vhat, you forget about us already?" He asked. Jack shook his head frowning.

"North, I... I found something in Burgess." He said slowly. North frowned as he saw the playfulness leave the young teens expression. "Vhat did you find, Jack?" He asked in concern. The yetis, Phil and Carl took this as a sign that they should leave. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out the ice container. North glared at it. "You found ice. Good for You." Jack rolled his eyes at the comment before opening the container, revealing its contents. North glared at the gem, before picking it up, studying it closely. "Dingle!" He shouted, not taking his eyes off the gem. Several elves with the name walked up. "Make preparations- Ve are going to have company." Jack blinked in surprise.

"North, Wha- What is that?" He asked poking the gem in North hands with his staff. North ignored him and walked over to the control desk. "What does it mean?" The old cossack glanced at him. "Trouble." He said before switching on the Lights that would call the Guardians Together.

...

**Tooth Palace**

A small hummingbird-like creature flew through a colorful palace, deep within the Asian mountains. Carrying a tooth with in her miniature hands, she zoomed up to one of the palaces to place her prize somewhere safe. Farther inside the palace, several of the small being were listening closely to a larger hummingbird like creature.

"3342, Weningan St. Houston, Upper right central! 43, Quai des Belges, Upper left bicuspid! Wait!"

The Larger fairy picked up a tooth from one of her many followers. "It's her final tooth." She murmured, almost regretfully. "But, Just look how she had flossed! Unbelievably perfect!" The mini fairies nodded and chirped in agreement. Suddenly one of the tiny fairies flew right in front of Tooths face, chirping urgently. Tooth frowned. "The lights?" She asked looking into the horizon. The northern lights were glowing across the sky. Tooth, looking worried, gathered some of her followers and flew in the direction of the North Pole.

...

**Itay**

Golden Sand gathered above an italian girls head, soon taking shape of the young girl riding a horse in the countryside of her small hometown village. The sand was being controlled by a small, golden man, high above the small town. He was conjuring up another dream when he saw the lights farther in the northern direction. He quickly conjured up a small airplane. Then adjusting his scarf and goggles, He quite literally 'flew' to the North Pole.

...

_**Benith the ground**_

Deep under ground, A dark grey blur past by a small group of walking, colored eggs. The grey blur was sprinting on four legs, Not pausing for a single breath. Soon, a hole was created about a quarter mile away from the Northern workshop. Two, tall grey ears poked out of the hole, before a large grey rabbit like creature hopped out. He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. "Snow Days here." He muttered in obvious annoyance. He then sprinted to the workshop, grumbling under his breath about bringing snowshoes.

...

"Sandy! Tooth! Good to see you once more!" North said as the guardians gathered together. Sandy made several sand question marks above his head and then pointed at the lights that were slowly fading in the sky. North sighed. "Yes, Sandy. I have Very good reason to call you here." Jack saw Bunny enter the workshop and smirked, "HEY Bunny!" He called. "How's the weather out there?" The large rabbit glared at Frost before hopping towards the fireplace to warm up. Tooth buzzed up to North. "North could you hurry with this meeting? This is a busy time of year for me." North frowned. "Iz a week from my big night for me, Tooth! I do not vant him coming back to ruin it!" He said. Tooth frowned. "Him?" She questioned. North sighed.

"Jack has found something. Something ve thought was long gone." He waved his hand toward Jack. Jack pulled out the container of ice and after a second, opened it. The reaction was complete silence.

Tooth broke the quietness. "North... I thought only Sandy and Man in Moon could make those. How did Pitch ever..." Her voice trailed off. Bunny glanced at Jack. "How did ya find this, Frosty?" He asked. Jack shrugged. "It tripped me. What is it exactly?" His question went ignored. "So what does this mean?" Tooth asked nervously. North looked serious. "Pitch is back. And he has tricks up his sleeves.

Bunny looked ready to explode. "Are ya kiddin' me, mate? all that work, just for 'im to come back, not even a year later!?" The grey rabbit growled. "North, none of us have time for 'im right now. You have Chirstmas, I have Easter-" "But, Bunny," North said. "Easter is not Christmas."

Bunny narrowed his eyes. Tooth backed off and begin giving orders to her nearby fairies. Jack leaned forward with a smile on his face, eager for the quarrel that was about to occur. And Sandy walked over to one of the elves with a cookie platter and began eating, waiting for the end of the bickering.

**Ten Minutes later**

...

Sandy was watching the bickering of North and Bunny, while Jack was trying to hold his laughter in. Sandy rolled his eyes, Before looking upward to send a silent prayer to the Moon to get those two to shut up. Then he saw the moon brighter than it should be. Sandys eyes widen when he realized what this meant. He waved his arms, frantically trying to get the four other spirits in the room to see what was going on.

Nothing was working. Suddenly he remembered how he had got their attention last time... however, there were no elves in sight. Probably hiding to ensure that the Sandman wouldn't do deja vu on them.

Irritated, he picked up the, now empty, cookie platter. Making a gavel with his sand, he raised it high, before slamming the gavel against the bronze platter.

_**Gongggg**_

Bunny covered his over sensitive ears, grimacing at the noise. "Yea, just knock me ears off any time, Sandy. Why not?" North turned to the golden man. Jack and Tooth stopped watching the two argue and turned to him also. "Vhat is it? Bunny and I are trying to argue, if you did not see." Sandy pointed his sand made gavel at the open sky. North followed the gravels direction before his face broke into a smile. "Man in Moon! Sandy, why you no say anything?" Sandy yanked at his golden hair in frustration.

"You been showing up too much this year, old friend! What iz it thiz time?" The moons light shifted on the floor, forming into the shadowy gem Jack had found. A sinister laugh echoed throughout the workshop, causing Bunnymund to bristle up in anger and Jack to look around in nervousness. It was the laughter of Pitch Black, an almost perfect imitation of his evil chuckle.

Then again, It was only an imitation.

The Gem on the floor started to change. At the edges, bright fire began eating away at the ebony. However, instead of the flickering shape of flames, it was in straight lines, reaching to the heart of the gem like veins, before fire had consumed it completely. Jack blinked. "O-okay," He tilted his head to the side in utter confusion. "... What the heck does that mean?"

North nodded in agreement. "I understand. Vhat must Ve do, Old friend?"

The Moonlight shifted back to its original blueish hue. Jack watched in utter amazment as the panel, the one that had all the guardians painted on the floor (including The newest Guardian) suddenly opened up. And out came a dim white- grey stone, glowing ghostly in the moonlight. For a moment there was only stunned silence, before North broke the quiet workshop. "Another one? So soon?" Jack turned to Tooth in confusion. "Another what? What's the rock mean?" Tooth turned to him. "This is the Guardian Stone. It, along with the Man in Moon alone, chooses the next Guardian." Jack stared at her. "You mean this is how i was chosen?" He asked. Tooth nodded, smiling softly.

Jack frowned. "Wait, so does this mean that-" "Yea, mate," Bunny interrupted. "Means another Guardian." Jack frowned. "Jeez, so soon?" Tooth looked thoughtful. "Maybe this time it will be the leprechaun? Or a Girl." Tooth looked really excited. "Oh, Please let it be another girl! I hate being the only female on this team."

The Guardian stone began to glow brighter until most of the guardians had to glance away because of the light. Except for North, who waited eagerly for the identity of the newest guardian. And Jack, who too, waited for the reveal with eagerness. The Stone shone brightly, no longer in a ghostly blue color, but a golden orange color. And then stone took on the form of an unusual figure.

The figure had a long coat with a fur trim, underneath that, a black shirt. As well as dress pants and black combat boots along with short grey gloves. Golden-orange hair framed the sides of the figures face and Jack noticed that their hair was in a short braid.

But what made the figure unusual, was their tail and cat ears.

North stared at this new figure for a moment, before taking a step forward and looking down at the wooden plaque that announced this persons name and occupation.

_**"Kayt: Former Male apprentice of Bastet, now a State Officer of the Adroushan Forces."**_

North blinked, pulling away to look at 'Kayt'. "Well," He said after a moment. "I never expected an Adroushan officer to be coming up to the vorkshop." Tooth groaned "Another guy! You have to be kidding me!" She said. Poor Jack looked blank.

"I'm sorry... a State Officer of What exactly?" Bunny turned to him. "You know, Adroushan." Jack blinked at him. The guardian of hope frowned. "Wait, you seriously don't know what that is?" Jack shook his head. Bunny sighed. "Gawd, this is going to take a while." He walked to the nearest table and came back with a chair before sitting down. "So Basicly Adroushan is-" He paused before turning back to North an almost fearful look in his eyes. "North. What did the plaque say again?" North looked surprised. "Bunny, iz your hearing really so bad?" He sighed. " 'Kayt: Former Male apprentice of Bastet-" Crash!

The other guardians turned to see Bunny on the floor the chair now on it's side. Several feet away, staring at the Stone image of Kayt . "Not her... Anyone but her... I'll even take the Groundhog. Just anyone but her." He muttered fearfully. North looked confused before his face broke out into a smile. "Oh! That Bastet!" He laughed. "Bunny! She's Perfectly harmle-"

"She threatened to cut of my foot for good luck! How is that harmless?!" Bunnymund shouted. "MY FOOT, NORTH! I don't even wanna know what that female dingo will do if I even come within 10 miles of her appren-" Tooth interrupted. "FORMER apprentice, Bunny. I don't think she'll do anything to you. Immediately at least." She too, was smiling at Bunny's fearful tantrum. Jack had doubled over in silent laughter, Sandy joining him. Jack stood up, a smile still on his face.

"Well then," He said staring up at Kayt's statue. "How do we get him here?" North nodded, now in full concentration. "Phil, Carl. Bunny." He said. Bunnymund got up, although he didn't look to happy about it.

_"Bring me Kayt of Adroushan"_

_**A.N.**_

_***smiles evilly.***_

_**No, I won't explain:**_

_***Counts of fingers as she talks***_

_**WHY MiM said Kaytas a boy**_

_**WHAT Bunnymunds relationship with Bastet is**_

_**WHAT or WHERE Asroushan Is**_

_**WHY Kayt (Kayta) 'looks' a little bit different than before**_

_**Or WHAT that gem means...**_

_**... Until the next chapter...**_

_**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M SO EVIL!**_

_**XD**_

_**Oh, and Btw I have another story in the Tmnt Category if you guys are interested**_

_**Please review.**_


	4. IMPORTENT NEWS!

**_Note:_**

**_Hi guys! _**

**_I am currently working on the next chapter, but I thought you guys would like to know..._**

**_I GOT A DEVIANTART ACCOUNT!_**

**_It's under the same Name: JustineElla2_**

**_I will try to be on there as much as possible, and i'll try to give you guys updates on the progress of the next chapter!_**

**_This is the link _**

_**well... that's it.**_

_**Bye!**_

_**JE2**_


End file.
